battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp of Sacrifice
'''Swamp of Sacrifice '''is the 2nd stage in Suburbs of the Dead, the 34th Sub-Chapter of Stories of Legend. It's the first SoL level to feature Znache and Zackie Peng, along with THE SLOTH's first re-appearance in SoL since Cursed Blizzards, seven sub-chapters previous. Battleground Swamp of Sacrifice is a fairly simple level, designed around dealing with Znaches, primarily. The boss, THE SLOTH, will spawn on a timer approximately 10 seconds after the level begins. Afterward, Znaches and Zackie Pengs will begin to start flooding from the enemy base. Because Znaches have a very far burrow distance, it is difficult to stop Sloth from moving much closer to your base. As long as you can keep the Zackie Pengs and Znaches at bay while dealing small bits of damage at a time to The Sloth, the level is not too difficult. After the initial enemy push, Sloth will not move up very much and will instead become a big meatshield for damage to stop you from pushing back up will Znaches and Zackie Pengs try to whittle your base down to 0. Ginger Snaches will come out during the battle but aren't really a threat, and moreso serve as a boost to cash, since Zombie enemies have to be killed after respawning to earn money from killing them. After a short while, the enemy peon spawn seems to just give up and go to almost 0. Zackie Pengs stop spawning, and Znaches also begin to spawn much, much slower. Strategy A common strategy is to utilize units like Jamiera Cat and Crazed M Titan/Manic Jamiera due to their very high HP and relatively powerful damage per hit. They can take many hits from Zackie Pengs and Znaches while also being able to kill them very quickly in return. They can also take hits from Sloth, so they can deal damage relatively easily. Kaxzer, a BCEN Youtuber, utilizes a strategy like this, also using Macho Legs and Manic Macho Legs(Crazed variation also works for this stage), and Can Can Cat, along with the Cool Japan cat combo. These units have fairly high damage per hit and are also very cheap to spawn, while both Jamiera's are more costly but have much higher HP and considerable damage, along with the potential to KB Sloth or shockwave all of the enemies. Generally speaking though, any units with relatively high damage per hit work here nicely, as they can make quick work on Znaches and keep them from being annoying. It is possible to fight Sloth closer to your base, though as you get closer to your base its more likely Znache will burrow right in front of your base and do a small bit of damage to it, meaning you will need to beware of any burrowing Znaches and take them out so they don't chip your base health down all the way to zero before you kill the Sloth. References * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s34-02.html * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-hBmfLFreM - Kaxzer's Swamp of Sacrifice Guide Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 34 Levels